


A Glee Fanfiction : Trapped In Pain

by Ohmygleeme23



Category: Burt Hummel - Fandom, Carol Hutson, Finn Hutson, Glee, blaine anderson - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom, rachel berry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygleeme23/pseuds/Ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried.T these are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)





	1. Trapped In Pain - Chapter 1 - The Begging

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried. these are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE) 

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 1 – The Begging 

This is it Blaine thought to himself, this is the day Blaine planned to tell his parents he was gay.T hat he meet someone who he know he loved more than his loved anyone before in his life. He thought about how he was going to do it for a while now and after a chat with Kurt two weeks ago he finally know how he was going to tell them and today would be it.

As he stounds at the door of his house, he took a deep breath in and smiled, then he entered his home. When he got in his mum was making dinner and Blaine could smell the homemade lasagne (his favorite) .His dad as normal was lead on the sofa watching football eating some cheese and onion crisps. His mum then spoke, “Hey honey how was school “. “Yeah it was great, I had a really good day” he replied. Then he stood from a moment and said “But if you don’t mind before dinner, there is something I like to tell you and dad, something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time “ his dad joked “You're not pregnant are you ? “ he said smiling. Blaine looking not so upbeat about his joke replied “No”, “Good so what did you want to tell us?”. “Sit around the table and I tell you “Blaine answered. 

When around the table Blaine looked at his mum and dad, and smiled he was happy he was finally going to tell them the truth about himself, something he had wanted to do for so long , then he thought about Kurt in his mind reambing the words he had said to him when he asked about coming out to his parents. “Well come on! Spit it out! “His dad yelled. Blaine looked at him worried about what his dad might think but despite his fear inside he took one more deep breath and then formed the words to say to them “Mum, Dad, I’m Gay“. This parent looked at one another before laughing “Ha ha ha! I’m sorry son is this some kind of joke “his dad said. Blaine looked at his dad sad and upset “No, It’s No joke dad! I’m Gay! I like boys! In fact, I really like this one boy I really like and was even thinking off asking out on a date”. His mum started crying and run upstairs and his dad stayed there in a look of shock and disappointment. Blaine waited there in the hope his dad might say something to him, but nothing. Blaine then went to walk up to his room when sundley his dad from out of the blue, picked Blaine up by the thought, Blaine scared out of his mind was crying as he felt his dad hands hold his thought harder “ Ok Blaine listen to me and listen good! You’re not gay! You're straight! And not now and not ever are you going to be gay in this house or in your life as if you do I promise to make ever day of your life a day you wish you were dead!” With his he let Blaine out of his coldblooded hands and stormed upstairs before shouting down “I know we should not have had you “Blaine cold, alone and worried stared crying on the floor, curling himself up into a ball he opened up his phone and called Kurt, he asked if he could stay at his house for the night, which Kurt said yes to . Blaine then went upstairs and got some stuff he then made his way to Kurt’s house. When he arrived Kurt opened the door, then Blaine just busted into tears. Kurt was confused but just hugged him and brought him into the house, Blaine then set down and looked at Kurt in happiness, at least he had a good friend like him to talk to.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Trapped In Pain - Chapter 2 - All You Need Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Scared, alone and worried.T these are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried.T hese are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain :-) – Blaine had just told his mum and dad he was gay, and they did not take it very well saying that they should not have had him in the first place (Nice parents right ? – NOT) , So Blaine packed a small bag of his stuff and made his way to Kurt’s house and now he is at Kurt’s house so he you go peps Chapter 2 of Trapped In Pain ! :-) Enjoy and Review!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 2 – The Things We Do For Love 

 

The Boys sat down in Kurt’s home looking at each other wounding who was going to make the first move on who was speaking. Unable to hold in his questions Kurt decides he was going to be the one to break the awaked silent. “So why are you here at this time, I mean I don’t mind at all but what happened?” Kurt asked softly smiling at Blaine. (Oh Crap) Blaine thought to himself what on earth he was going to tell Kurt! After all, he could not tell him that he toke his advise and came out to his parents and they hated him for it. Oh no Blaine was going to have to make up something and fast as Kurt was looking at him in that way he did when he wants something or someone to hurry the fuck up. “Coffee Cake!” Blaine said in a hurry. Kurt looked at him in confusion for a while (What the fuck was Blaine talking about!) “Coffee Cake?” Kurt asked confused. “Yeah, I came here because I wanted the recipe you had for the coffee cake you made the other day, cause it was so amazing,” Blaine said nervously. “And you couldn’t wait till morning to get it from me at school?” Kurt said (Laughing slightly). “I didn’t think about it really I was on my way home and just thought I pop in” Blaine replied. “And the bag of clothes?” Kurt said. “ Well I know it’s cheeky but I was also gonna ask if I could sleep over as I would be home alone” Blaine replied looking worried that Kurt was on to him. But inserted he just laughed “Yeah that fine my dad is around Finn’s house having a romantic night with Carol, so I’m alone too and it would be nice to have someone here with me,” Kurt said. “Thanks, Kurt,” he said rushing in for a hug. Kurt just smiled “So what do you want to do, we could watch a movie or a TV series or play a board game. What you wanna do Anderson?” Kurt said smiling at Blaine nudging his arm playfully. Blaine thought for a while “Well Hummel I think I should finally induces you to the wonderful series of Game of Thrones, What do you think?” Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him in full blankness “What the hell is Game of Thrones?” Kurt asked. Blaine rubbed his eyes in disbelieve and then playfully hit Kurt.H ow could Kurt not know what Game of Thrones was! It was Blaine’s favorite show! “Only like the best show ever! It has everything Kurt you love it! And besides, you owe me after you made me watch RuPaul's Drag Race with you” Blaine said smog. “That one time Blaine! That one time! But to keep you quite I watch it with you.

The two then sat on the sofa with a bowl of crisp and popcorn on their laps and a sofa blanket over them and watched Season 1 of Game of Thrones. Two episodes in and Kurt was hooked he kept on asking to watch another episode when out of nowhere Kurt looked at Blaine and said “Ok Cersei has to die she is such a bitch! I mean come on Blaine even you think so and you see the best in everyone! Kurt said in anger. Blaine looked at him and just laughed. “Well if it makes you feel any better all of her children die” Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes “Not good enough Blaine, Not good enough!” Kurt said. Blaine laughed again. Just then his phone rang it was his dad – he just let it ring. Not knowing his dad was outside Kurt’s house watching everything that was going on. “Is everything ok?” Kurt asked. “Yeah, everything is just” but before he could answer he pulled Kurt forward and kissed him passionately. Kurt was in shock but had a crush on Blaine for a while now so just kissed back. The two broke away and looked at each other “So what was that for?” Kurt asked. “Because I love you Kurt and I really want to go out with you” Blaine said “So please Kurt go out with me” Kurt hugged him “Of course I will!” he said and just as the two where about to kiss again there was a knock at the door “I’ll get it” Kurt said, with that he opened the door but there was nobody there just a note with Blaine’s name on it, which Kurt picked up and give to him. Blaine then opened in it said (HELLO BLAINE, YES IT’S ME DAD, AND NOW I KNOW THE BOY YOU LIKE (KURT) THAT CUTE RIGHT? ANDWAYS LOOKS OUT THE WINDOM AND DON’T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENTS) – DAD. Blaine then did as the note said and as he looked out the window he sore his dad standing there with a gun to where Kurt's head was the other side of the window smiling evilly. “Blaine is everything Ok?” Kurt asked. 

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Glee Fans! Hope u like chapter 2 of Trapped in Pain thought it was better than the first chapter lol! – But I let u lot be the judges of that lol :-) So let me know what u thought and what u think will happen next will Kurt be ok ? or was it all just a bad dream? Was his dad even there? – Find out in Chapter 3 when I next upload. Thanks, Guys :-)
> 
> \- and in till next time – Keep Reading :-) Ohmygleeme23


	3. Trapped In Pain - Chapter 3 - A Prayer To Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain  - Blaine went to Kurt’s house where he stayed the night and introduced to Game Of Thrones and the two shared there first kiss and admitted they loved each other, then there was a knock at the door but no one was there, just then Blaine was given a note from Kurt from his dad and then he sore his dad outside with a gun to where Kurt’s head is inside – What Will Happen? – Chapter 3 Trapped In Pain :-)

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 3 – A Prayer To Above 

Blaine’s dad was still looking thought the window smiling evilly back at Blaine. Kurt sees the look on Blaine’s face and looks worried “Blaine is everything ok?” Kurt then looks out the window, Blaine’s dad runs off quickly in order to not be canut. “Yeah, sorry I thought I sore a monkey lol” Blaine says (glad his dad lefted) “A monkey? Oh Anderson what are u like” Kurt replied while laughing. Just then the door opened and Blaine felt his heart beat outside off his cheats, thinking it was his dad that had just broken in. “Kurt bud I back” Said a voice. To Blaine relief it was just Kurt’s dad Burt “Oh hey dad, you’re back early” Kurt said smiling. “Yeah, Carol felt a bit unwell after dinner so she in bed and I thought it would be better to come back to give her some space” Burt explained. “Ok no problems, but I hope u don’t mind but I said Blaine could stay the night if that ok” Kurt asked. “Yeah no problem just makes sure you both get some sleep you both got school tomorrow, Blaine you can sleep in Kurt’s room on the spare madters” Burt said going upstairs. “Are you sure you don’t mind me staying Kurt, I don’t want to get in the way” Blaine asked feeling in the way. “Of course not Blaine come on up we can watch some more Game of Thrones” Kurt said. Then the two boys went upstairs and feel asleep. 

(The Next Morning – Monday 9:15am)

“Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Wake up! Where late!” Kurt shouted. Blaine woke up looking like a zombie, hair a mess and eyes red “Late for what?” a zombie Blaine asked Kurt. “For school! Now come on get dressed my dad with kill me if I am late. Blaine got up and got dressed and then they two boys went to school. At school the day seemed to go slower then ever before class after class Blaine could feel himself slowly falling away, and then it came to last lesson. They had guest speakers in to talk to them about a number of diffentent subjects one of them of which was abuse. Blaine feel sick and set in quite for the whole hour not saying a word, then finally class was over. Blaine said goodbye to everybody kissed Kurt goodbye and slowly headed home.

When Blaine finally got to the door he felt his heart sin into puddles he opened it and went into his house to which to him had become hell. He went into the kitchen where as usually his mum was cooking dinner again while his dad was on the sofa watching TV again. “Hi mum, what’s for dinner”? Blaine asked nicely. His mum looked up at him and didn’t answer. Intend she went to Blaine’s father and said “Can you carry on while dinner dear, the thing is putting me off” Blaine felt his heart break into a million pieces , his mum and him use to be so close – what happened ? Then he felt a tap on the shoulder it was his dad, he turned around “We need to talk “His dad said. Blaine looked worried but then thought about talking to his dad maybe this would fix things once and for it he thought “Ok” Blaine said scared. “Good upstairs “His dad said, Blaine then followed his dad upstairs into his room , and to Blaine’s horror his room had been trashed and he had writing on his walls in red paint that said “Queer” and “Fag” he looked at his dad , trying to hold back the tears in his eyes . “Do you like it I thought your room could use a change” He dad said evilly. Blaine said nothing trying to hind the fact he was crying. Just then he dad griped his arm and burnt it with a fag burn. Blaine cried in more in the pain of his burring skin. His dad just smiled then pushed Blaine into the floor. Just then Blaine heard the door lock “Dad, Dad! What are you doing” Blaine said worried and scared. “Locking you up intill you change who you are! If you wish to be a animal you shell be treated like one and locked in your room apart from school” his dad said going back down stairs. Blaine looked at his room and his arm he cried and cried what was he going to do? his dad had his phone and he has nothing ! . So he did the only thing he thought he could do prayed, prayed for Kurt to help him and for him to get out of the hell that was his life at the moment, prayed to above for a new and hopeful start.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 3
> 
> Hey guys! Hope u like chapter 3 of my glee fanfiction! Sorry this chapter was not as long as the rest but that because I thinking of bringing it to a good little end , but anyways I hope u liked chapter 3 and I with upload chapter 4 soon and in total I think there will be about 10 or 8 chapters :-) anyways like I have said hope u liked it and as always …. 
> 
> \- Thanks and in till next time – Keep Reading :-) Ohmygleeme23


	4. Trapped In Pain - Chapter 4 - Light From The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)  
Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Blaine went back to his mum and dad’s house to try and fix things with them, this did not go to plan and his dad had made his room more like a prison cell and locked Blaine up in the room. Now Blaine is a prisoner in his own house and is locked in his room without his phone or anybody to help him – So question is what will happen to purr Blaine will his Prayers be answers? – Find out in Trapped in Pain Chapter 4 

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 4 – Light From The Dark 

(The Next Day – at Kurt House)

Kurt was up at the creak of dawn, he was wide awake and ready to start the day to see his beloved boyfriend Blaine at school. As he normal would start the Moring off he was in the bathroom doing his daily moisturizer rutain and having his normal morning shower. He then ran down stairs to continue his morning off by making himself and his dad some breakfast. When he was finished doing all this he went into his dad’s room to wake him up to have breakfast. 

“Dad” Kurt said “Dad wake up! I made u breakfast” Kurt said waiting inpatcily to call Blaine to ask if he wanted to meet him and walk to school together. Burt one eye open and one eye close replied “Ok Kido just let my eyes see the real world and I be down stairs in 2 minutes” Burt said. To which Kurt was not happy about but went along with it and just simbley said ok to. 5 minutes later (Looking a little more alive then before) Burt came down the stairs to see a very unhappy Kurt. “What’s Wrong Kido?” Burt said with a look of concener on his face. Kurt just look at him in disappointment , then just as he was about to leave the room with breakfast Kurt yelled out “WELL DAD U WANT KNOW WHAT’S WRONG ! YOU ! I MADE U BREAKFAST 2 MINUTES AGO AND NOW U WHERE GOING TO TAKE IT UP TO UR ROOM WITHOUT EVEN SAYING THANK YOU! – WHEN I HAVE BEEN WAINTING FOR A HOUR AND 20 MINUTES NOW JUST TO BE ABLE TO CALL BLAINE AND ASK HIM IF HE WANTED TO WALK TO SCHOOL WITH ME! BUT AS USEL I HAVE TO WAIT FOR EVERYONE ELSE – RIGHT DAD?” Kurt said red and angary faced. To which Burt said “ I am sorry kido , I should have know you wanted to call Blaine and I am sorry I never thanked you for the breakfast , so thank you” Kurt then calmed down and said “I’m sorry about yelling and your welcome” he said feeling kind of bad. With that father and son hugged and Kurt went to call Blaine but was disappointed when it went to voice mail on Blaine’s side of the phone call. But carried on with his day and went to school.  
(AT SCHOOL)

Kurt searched for Blaine everywhere in hope to talk to him about having a sleep-over at his house tonight, but then found out from Rachel that Blaine was not in today and that his mum phoned in sick for him. Kurt was disappointed by this news still but still went on with his school day as normal.

(Meanwhile at Blaine’s House)   
Blaine had just woken up about a hour ago, he had not got much sleep anyway because of the things that happened yestday morning , and the fact he had no bed to sleep on , only the cold hard floor. He then got up and got dressed into some fresh clothes when the door opened. To no surprise to him it was him dad, he had a bowl of soup and a bottle of water in his hands which he put on the floor for Blaine , and then left locking the door back up quickly. Blaine just sat there looking at the food and thought to himself, what he had done to deserve this. 

(Back at school)

Kurt was on his way home from a long day, he was pissed off as he knew something was wrong with his boyfriend Blaine. Usually he would answer Kurt’s calls and he never miss a day off school unless he was on the edge of dyeing as it would mean he would have to stay home with his parents, and he know Blaine did not get along with his parents very much. Then he got upset, he had to know if his boyfriend was ok. And with that he called his dad and made his way to Blaine’s house as soon as his dad said it was ok.   
A hour and 20 minutes later Kurt arrived at his boyfriend house , looking at the bins near the house Kurt sore something that count his eye, it was some of Blaine’s things . What was going on? Where was Blaine and why was his thing outside? – Just as Kurt was about to go , up from the window Blaine was there banning on it seeing .That he was there , Kurt turned looked up and smiled, But then sore someone else in the room, it was Blaine’s dad he then hit Blaine on the head with something and then walked out. Kurt then knew something was badly wrong and climbed up to Blaine’s window to help him, he then got in by breaking it and helped Blaine by stopping the blood coming out of his head from the hit and holding him near him to assure him he was ok. If it was the last thing he did he was going to help his boyfriend get out of here and get him to a new place, a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 4 :-)
> 
> Hey Guys hope u like chapter 4 sorry I have not uploaded in a while been kind of busy with other stuff, but I guess it hear now, I just like to say thank you for your kind support and messages and that it Chapter 5 with be out soon and yeah that it have a nice day guys and as always   
> \- Thanks and in till next time – Keep Reading :-) Ohmygleeme23


	5. Trapped In Pain - Chapter 5 - A Sign Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Kurt was going about his day as normal, he started off the day like any other , then at school he relised his boyfriend was not there (knowing Blaine has never missed a day of school unless he dyeing) he went to look for his boyfriend Blaine. When going to Blaine’s house, Kurt then sees things are not right and sees Blaine get hit on the head with a sharp object by a man who looks like Blaine’s father, knowing his boyfriend is in danger he climes in the window and promises to help Blaine out of there. But will he or will they be canut and both trapped in pain find out in Chapter 5 of Trapped in Pain!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 5 – A Sign Of Hope 

(24 hours Later – The Next Day)

Kurt looked worried at his sleeping Boyfriend Blaine who had been hit over the head the day before. He knew Blaine needed help, not just with his head but help to get out of his horrible house. He looked around his room some more and sore the horrible words that was written on the wall, he felt sad for Blaine – how could someone treat someone else so badly? Then he started to cry a bit, but held back his tears and tried to look for a way out. Just then Blaine woke up he looked like a zombie. “Kurt?” Blaine said in pain “What are you doing here? If my parents see you here they kill you! Please go I care about you too much for you too get hurt, please Kurt go!” Blaine pleaded. Kurt looked a him with a bit of hurt in his eyes but he knew Blaine only wanted him to go because he cared about him. “No Blaine I can’t I not leaving without you!” Kurt said.  
Blaine looked at him with love in his eyes “Ok just try to keep out of sight then, please I would not forgive myself if you got hurt Kurt” Blaine said lovingly  
Kurt smiled at him and agreed. “So how are we going to get out of here?” Blaine said. “I mean it feel like I have tried every way possible!” Blaine said in a hopeless tone of voice. Kurt looked at him and smiled “Is that before or after I brock your window to get thought it?” Kurt asked. Blaine smiled at him happy for the first time in a long time “Kurt Your amazing! That’s it that’s way out of here! If I use my bed sheet to make a rope we can tie it to the window and safely clime down!” Blaine said. With that he picked up Kurt and kissed him. Putting Kurt back down again, the two wasted no time and started to make a rope out of one of Blaine’s old bed sheets. When the rope was done Blaine tied one end to the safe bit of the window and throw the rest of the rope down ready to clime down “Kurt you ready?” He asked. Kurt stood and looked at Blaine in fear. “Kurt? What’s wrong?” Blaine asked putting his hand on the shoulder of his boyfriend. “I scared Blaine, of heights! I claimed up yestday without thinking about it because I knew I was claiming up to save you but the truth is I hate them, they scare me so much” Kurt said worried. “Aww Kurt do not worry about it ok I promise I help you all the way and you are not, not going to fall ok? Do you trust me?” Blaine asked. “With my life” Kurt replied. 

And with that the boys got ready and claimed out the window one by one. Kurt went first, followed by Blaine. When they where both safe and sound out the window and outside the house they both hugged and walked to the bus stop as Kurt was taking Blaine to the hospital about his head. (10 minutes later on the bus) they had arrived at the hospital, the nurse sore to Blaine’s head and toke the glass out of it , he had 5 stickers and some badges on it as well he also we told to take some tables for it too. But apart from that he was going to be ok and was allowed to go. With that they got a bus back to Kurt house. Another 10 minutes later they where back at Kurt’s house, Kurt opened the door to find his dad (Burt) standing there angry with his arms crossed – and before Kurt even had time to explain himself his dad looked to him in that look that says to not say anything unless you want to go to bed without food look. “Where the hell have you been Kurt! You been gone the hole night and I was out looking for you worried out of my mind that something bad had happened to you! Carol, Finn and Rachel have all been looking for you as well we where all worried Kurt!” His dad said mad but also happy that his son was safe and back at home. Kurt looked at him worried “I so sorry dad I have been with Blaine at the hospital we where coming home from school and Blaine fell over on some broken glasses , so we went to the hospital so he could have it taken out” Kurt lied (Looking at Blaine , so he went with the story as well). Burt looked at him knowing he could not stay mad at his son for long “Ok well the main thing is your both safe” Burt smiled and hugged his son. “So if Blaine staying the night then” Burt asked “Yeah if that’s ok can he stay the week as him parents are out of business” Kurt lied again. “Yeah that ok kiddo, Blaine can stay the week he can sleep in your room” Burt said “Thank Dad” Kurt said. And with that Kurt and Blaine went upstairs and put the TV on. “Kurt thank you honestly I love you and you done so much for me but my parents with be looking for me again and I don’t want them to hurt you are for me to be in your way, So I should go” Blaine said “No Blaine it’s ok as where going to go somewhere tomorrow where they can’t get to you and you be safe ok? Do you trust me Blaine?” Kurt asked “Yes with my life” Blaine replied and kissed Kurt passianly. Finally Blaine was away from the pain, he was free and safe with the person he loved and that made him feel that there was a sign of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter a bit longer then use I really got into it and now I will be writing more about Blaine getting away from the abuse and in to a better life. Once again thanks for the nice reviews and comments and as always and normal guys –  
> \- Keep On Reading  
> OhMyGleeme23 :-)


	6. Trapped In Pain - Chapter 6 - The Get-Away Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Kurt finally saved Blaine from his terrible home and family, and now knows about all the abuse Blaine has had to suffer thought from his mum and dad; he has taken him back to his house where he is safe and is helped him get better when he was hit by taking him to the hospital. But to make sure Blaine is safe from his terrible parents there are plans Kurt has made to take Blaine somewhere where his parents will not know where he is but where ? And will it work? Does Burt know? Find out in Chapter 6 of Trapped in Pain!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 6 – The Get-Away Plan 

(24 Hours Later – In Kurt’s House) 

Kurt ones again was wide awake, he was happy and ready to start his new get away plan with Blaine! It was a great plan he thought to himself, and Blaine was going to love it! It was a place that Blaine’s family would not expect to look for him and a place they had always wanted to go anyway so there was no problems with it , as long as Blaine was in on the idea to go there then it was amazing!.

While waiting for Blaine to wake up, Kurt had made a breakfast fit for a king; cooking everything he could think of that Blaine loved, from a full English breakfast to white chocolate muffins. He had spent hours cooking to make sure it was amazing for him. And then something count his eye, his dad was just about to take a bite out of one of the muffins when Kurt shouted “Dad! Drop the muffin!”. “But why?” Burt asked. “Because there for Blaine” Kurt replied blushing. His dad just put the muffin down , rolled his eyes and went back up stairs , where he sore Blaine brushing his teeth in the bathroom “Enjoy” Burt Said in a depressed sounding voice. Blaine spate out the water that was in his mouth and then replied with “I’m sorry enjoy what?” “Breakfast, Kurt made you enough breakfast down there to feed an army” Burt replied . Blaine smiled happily and went down stairs to see Kurt and find out about this amazing Breakfast Burt was talking about. When finally making it to the kitchen Blaine could not believe his eyes, there stood Kurt with a mountain of food on the table, just ready for Blaine to eat (Kurt smiled happily seeing how happy the breakfast made Blaine – He felt pleased). “Wow Kurt this is amazing!” Blaine said happily “Thanks” Kurt Replied “Now sit down and eat , your going to need your strength for the flight” Kurt said smiling joyfully. Blaine almost spat his orange juice half way across the room “What flight Kurt?” Blaine asked confessed. “My great get-away Plan Blaine!” Kurt replied eagerly “We are going somewhere no place your parents will think to look for you – The Big Apple itself” “Where Kurt?” Blaine asked even more in confession then before “New York City!” Blaine spat his juice out across the room “Kurt was can’t do that, what about your dad? School? Everything else that good in your life that you have to leave behind” Blaine said dramatically. “ I told my dad yesrtday he was a bit shocked with the idea at first , but then I explained it to him and he was fine about it , he just said to visit and keep in connect. I also found a place where we can live that is cheap and still nice at the same time , and as for school we can go to the posh acting place there NYDA and study what subject we want ” Kurt explained “Kurt we can’t just up and leave everything I mean , I love to go but you have so much hear you would loss as I said and I hate for you to be doing all of this just to keep me safe” Blaine said “Blaine as long as I’m with you I be ok and your all I need. I always keep in concert with my dad and visit him and friends and trust me I want to go for me as well as to keep you safe, please Blaine do you trust me?” Kurt asked with sadness in his word. Blaine looked deep into Kurt loving eyes, he knew he could not say no to Kurt’s cute sad face “Ok Kurt, lets try it I love you and you know what it could be fun” Blaine replied (with that Kurt hugged Blaine and kissed him gently. “Go get changed then, we got no time to waste” Kurt said happily that Blaine said yes. 2 hours later the boys where changed and ready to walk to the airport, Kurt said goodbye to his dad (without trying to cry) father and son shared a hug and then they lefted for the airport.

(1 Hour Later – They where at the Ohio airport)

They sat on the Plane in first class (thanks to his dad who had some close friends there that he use to work with when Kurt’s was little) Kurt sat by the window and Blaine sat next to him holding his hand close. The rest of the flight was quite and long the two eat, then sleep thought out most of it. Thought some of it they talked and played who am I (where Kurt was shocked that Blaine could not guess he was SpongeBob Squarepants in the cartoon round as he – never watched it – Like who’s never watched SpongeBob? )  
Then finally after a long, long flight they where there! The big apple – New York City! They walked they toke a long, long walk to there new house, it was bigger then Kurt thought which made them both happier then before. The toke there things inside and started to unpack, about a two hours later they where done – it would have been a lot longer, but thankfully Kurt did not take all of his stuff. The two then locked up there new house and walked into to the city to look for a place to eat , 10 minutes later they came across a posh eating place , where they sat down to eat , they both smiled at each other and then looked out the window at the beautiful New York city landscape then they went back to looking at each other. Yes New York was going to be a great new start for them – Or So they thought.

(Back In Ohio at - Blaine’s House) 

Blaine’s mum and dad where on the sofa as usel watching TV eating some chesses and onion Crips – when Blaine’s dad’s phone rang, it was an unknown number, still his father answered it “Well who is it!” the dad shouted down the end of the phone. “It me Bill” the unknown caller said “I have some good new for you my friend” He said pleased with him self “Unless it’s about money forget it!” Blaine’s Father said. “It Better then money, it called revenge” Bill said “Well what is it?” Blaine Father asked inpacshily “I know where your son is hiding” Bill said “Good Work” Blaine’s father said. With that he put the phone down and smiled evilly (Looks like I’m off to New York, he thought)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Glee Fans! Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of Trapped In Pain it means a lot to me that your guys are enjoying it and leaving such kind review, I kind of gone a bit of the subject of Blaine’s abuse but I feel it better this way a bit as you get more about each charter I add like Kurt and Burt. Anyways Fans hope you enjoyed and as always   
> Keep On Reading – OhMyGlee23 :-)


	7. Trapped In Pain - Chapter 7 - All You Need Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Kurt and Blaine fled for New York City for a new start thinking that no one will find them there and they can be safe. They got settled down in there new apartment and then had a lovely dinner thinking everything was amazing and lovely. What they don’t know is back in Ohio Blaine’s dad was having a phone conversation with a man with called Bill who knows where they are and has told his dad this information. So with that will (Klaine – Kurt and Blaine) remain to be safe with Blaine’s dad on the run to find them? Find out in Chapter 7 of Trapped in Pain!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 7 – All You Need Is Love

(7:00 AM in New York – Kurt and Blaine’s apartment) 

Kurt’s alarm clock went off, he sat up and looked at it and throw it on the floor (it’s too early) he thought to himself , then then turned around and cuddled back up to what he thought was Blaine. Meanwhile Blaine was in the kitchen making Kurt a surprise breakfast in bed, full English, he had been up since 5:00 am as he was not use to the sound of the busy New York City yet. Since then he had done all his unfinded packing and did some washing of some dirty close he had when he was at his mum and dad place and also went out and bought some paint and wallpaper to decorate there flat.

(8:30 AM) – Blaine walked in to the bedroom to surprise Kurt with the full English breakfast, to Blaine not so surprised face, Kurt was still asleep with his hair a mess in his face and cuddled up in a huge hurdle of fluffy blankets (He looked cute as a button) Blaine thought to himself; almost too cute to want to wake up Blaine though. But he did. When Kurt woke up he rubbed his red eyes and moved his hair away from his face “What time is it?” he asked still half – asleep.

“8:30” Blaine Reliped I made you breakfast” Blaine said happily passing the breakfast to Kurt. Kurt took the breakfast “Aww thank you” Kurt said. “After you eat that is well I have a other surprise for you as well you have to get changed to do that one thought as it in the city” Blaine said. “Wow ok that sounds amazing but why?” Kurt asked wonding why Blaine was doing all of these nice things for him “Because when I was trapped you took me in and give me a better life and I missed out on so much time with you when I was trapped so I wanna make it up to you to say thank you. Plus I love you and just wanna treat you” Blaine said kissing Kurt’s cheek. Kurt smiled “I love you more”.

(1 hour later)

Kurt was ready to go out with Blaine; Blaine put a blindfold on Kurt and the two set out to go to Kurt’s next surprise. 10 minutes later they where there. Blaine took the blindfold of Kurt and shouted “Surprise!” “OMG Blaine!” Kurt said running up to hug him. Blaine had taken him to the New York Broadway show Wicked – as he knows it was Kurt dream to see it. An hour later they had watched the show, they came out and it was all Kurt could talk about he was so happy and amazed he finally got to see his most wanted Broadway show. Blaine on the other hand was just happy making Kurt happy for a change. The two were about to walk out of the theatre when they where stopped at the door by a mystery man in a black coat. They where about to walk past when Kurt was gripped by the man with a knife against his throat Blaine stood frozen still look at a scared and crying Kurt. “Hello Son” the man who had Kurt said, then the man took off his coat and Blaine could see clearly that it was his dad “Please dad, Please don’t hurt him” Blaine said with tears rolling down his face. “You created a lot of trouble for me these past weeks boy” he said evilly “ I know dad I am so sorry please just let Kurt go and I go back with you and do what ever you want , we could even try again and start over as a family I could try and hind the fact I gay , please dad please don’t hurt Kurt” Blaine said crying uncontrollably.” It too late for that now Blaine, that what you should have done from the start – and now … now you have to pay” he said.

Before Blaine even had time to react – His dad pulled the knife down to Kurt heart and stepped him reaptably. He then ran away without stopping, Kurt fall to the ground with blood running out from his heart. Blaine ran too his and tried to stop the blood coming out as he was crying. He called 999 and wainted worried that each minute he did, he was losing Kurt. “Kurt I so sorry” Blaine said throw his floods of tears. Kurt was slipping away and therefore said nothing. 

(2 Hours later)

They where in the hospital, Kurt was hooked up to a heart monitor and a mashing that helps him breathes. The doctors said he will be ok but he with have a scare on his cheats and that he will have to stay in hospital for a few days. But other then that they said he should make a full recovery, which Blaine was relived about. Then called Burt as well to let him know what happened. Burt flew over that same day so he was at the hospital as well holding his son’s hand – He said he stay with Blaine at there apartment intill Kurt was better again. 

A hour later – The police came, they wanted a statement of Blaine and they where sure they found the person who stepped Kurt. Blaine then went to the police station and give a statement and looked at the person they had found – which was his dad – they assessed him and set a count date for two week from now on Tuesday 21st November, which Blaine was happy about.

But for that moment there was only one thing that mattered to him, that meant the world to him – and that was Kurt. He then looked at Kurt and held his hand “I Love you Kurt” he said with a single tear falling down his cheek .He know that Kurt could not hear him but to Blaine it matter that he just said it to Kurt , as he did love him and all he wanted is for his love to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of Chapter 7 
> 
> Hey Glee Fans! Thanks for reading chapter 7! Once again thanks for all the nice review and comments it really helps me out. I hoped you like this chapter – sorry it’s a bit darker then normally but I promise you it will get less dark when chapter 8 is out. Anyway thanks everyone and as always 
> 
> Keep On Reading   
> \- OhMyGleeMe23 :-)


	8. Trapped In Pain - Chapter 8 - The Perfect Punnishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Kurt and Blaine where staring to go out and enjoy there life in New York City , as Blaine planned two surprises for Kurt to say thanks back to him for all his help thought his plan. One of the surprises Blaine planned for Kurt is to go see the Broadway show Wicked, they enjoyed the show but the good mood ended in tears when Kurt was stepped by Blaine’s Father. Kurt now lies in a hospital bed in a small coma – but will he be ok and wake up? And with Blaine’s dad be punished for what he did? – Find out In chapter 8 of trapped in pain!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 8 – The Perfect Punishment 

(8:00AM In the Morning – At New York City Hospital)

Burt is asleep in an armchair with a thin blue blacket over him, while Blaine is wide awake holding Kurt’s hand hoping and prying he will wake up out of the coma (Blaine has not been able to sleep all night – worrying that might Kurt might awake from his coma and he not there to answer his questions). And just then Kurt’s nurse Cleo walks in to change Kurt’s bandages. “Are you all Right?” she says looking at Blaine. “It looks like you have not slept” she said. “That’s because I haven’t” Blaine said.  
“ I keep thinking about Kurt” he contained “I feel like this is all my fault after all it was my dad that almost killed Kurt” he said feeling guilty. “ Yes but your not responsible for your dad’s actions or how he behaves , and you can tell you love Kurt because you’re here for him , trust me Blaine you’re a good person I know” she said then she changed the bandages on Kurt’s head and waist “besides Kurt making a nice smooth recovery , He be back doing cartwheels in no time at all” Cleo said trying to think positively.  
“Thank you Cleo, for everything” Blaine said giving her a huge (Thankful Kurt had a great nurse) “Just doing the job” she said walking out. Just as she Burt woke up “Morning Kid” he said to Blaine “Moring Burt, did you sleep well” Blaine asked “As well as I could on this dame bad chair – what about you kid – you look like you could do with some sleep yourself” Burt said conceited for Blaine “No I am fine I just wanna be ready for when Kurt wakes up” Blaine explained. “Kurt’s lucky to have you as his boyfriend kid” Burt said to Blaine “ Thanks Burt that means a lot” Blaine said (Burt respected Blaine, he always put Kurt first like a boyfriend should – and he was always loving and caring – yes his son had picked a good boy in Blaine Smith). Just then as they shared mainly huge they heard a smooth soft voice that said “Where am I?” They both turned around in shock and a smile soon appeared on both of there faces – It was Kurt! He was finally out of the Coma! “KURT!” Both Blaine and Burt shouted whiled running over to Kurt to give him hugs. “Ok thanks for all the love but what’s going on? The last thing I reamer is being stepped by Blaine’s dad” Kurt explained.

“That’s right Kurt, you where stepped by my father, and after you where I called the police and they toke him away and brought you and I to the hospital where you been in a small coma, but it all going to be ok Kurt I promise the court hearing is the 21st so we don’t have to worry in till then your safe” Blaine explained. “Oh Right that’s great news! But what about you dad how did you get here?” Kurt asked. “Well Kido, Blaine called me and told me what happened so I flew over that seem night and came to stay here in till you where ok again” Burt explained. “Thank you, both of you for staying with me” Kurt said “And thanks for calling me dad Blaine” he said kissing him on the cheek.   
Just then the Police walked in a tall man and a younger woman, they had what seemed like paper work in there hands and then the woman spoke. “Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but which one of you is Blaine Anderson?” the woman said. “I am” Blaine said looking worried “Am I in trouble?” he said worried. “No” She explained “It’s just your father court case has been moved to a different date, a sooner date” she explained. “Ok when” Blaine asked “Well that’s the thing it’s been moved to today in an hour’s time” she said “Oh god! How the hell am I goanna get there in time I don’t even have a suit to wear Blaine said. “Easy” Burt said “I drive you there and there is a suit you can where in my car that I wore to a wedding before I got here” Burt explained “And then I can explain to Kurt what happened in more detail and catch him up on thing and take him home” Burt said “Thanks Burt you’re a life saver” Blaine said and with that Blaine went to Burt’s car and put the suit on, after that he went u to tell Burt he was ready and to say goodbye to Kurt. “Good Luck ring me after to tell me what happened” Kurt said.

(1 Hour Later)

Blaine and Burt where out the court room and Blaine looked like he was going to throw up. “Are you goanna be ok kid”? Burt asked. “Yeah I am fine. Thanks Burt see you when I get back” Blaine said “Ok Kid, good luck” Burt said and he left the room. While that Blaine walked into the court room, it was bigger then he thought it was going to be, and as he stood in the box he looked over to the other box and could see his dad smiling evilly back at him. As the court begging to ask lots of question one of the questions was easy for Blaine to answer “Blaine Anderson would you say your father is evil?” asked the court man “Yes, he is the most evilest person I know, he is a monster I have grow to hate as I have got older, and as far as I know in my head I have no dad!” Blaine answered. As the court went on the judge had come to a choose. “Jim Anderson, the court finds you guilty of attaped murder and child abuse, and sentences you to 20 years in prison. Take him away” he said. Blaine then walked out and just cried tears of joy, finally he was free from his father’s cruel hands.

He than toke out his phone and phoned Kurt. “Hi babe, how did it go?” Kurt asked on the other side of the phone. “Kurt it amazing! He got 20 years in prison he finally gone” Blaine said still crying in joy. “That’s amazing Blaine! Oh am so happy for you come home and with celebrate by watching some more Game Of Thrones Kurt Said. So he did, two hours later, Blaine and Kurt where on the sofa together sat watching game of thrones with a bottle of cola each and a bowl of popcorn of Kurt’s tummy. Kurt was lead down with his head resting on Blaine’s lap. And Blaine was just sat up. Finally Blaine felt happy and joyfully. His dad couldn’t hurt him and he was will the person he loved the most in the world. And his dad got what he finally needed to get – The Perfect Punishment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Glee Fans! Thanks for reading chapter 8 of trapped in pain , once again thanks for your kind reviews and words it means so much to me that you guys like it and two chapters left to go – so hopefully you will like to ending. Anyways guys thanks and as always – Keep On Reading – OhMyGleeMe23 :-)


	9. Trapped in Pain – Chapter 9 – Happiness Is Here Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE) – (I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES)

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE) – (I ALSO DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES)

Last Time in Trapped in Pain – Kurt was still left in a coma after what Blaine’s dad did. He finally woke up though after a couple of hours – only to be filled in on the horrible truth about what happened. The court course got moved forward and Blaine went and made a statement about what happened and he got 20 years in prison which Blaine was over the moon about! After that he went home to celebrate with Kurt and they two sat done together happily watching Game of Thrones.   
Trapped in Pain – Chapter 9 – Happiness Is Here Again 

(9:00am in the Moring – Kurt and Blaine’s New York Apartment)

Kurt and Blaine are in bed asleep, they went to bed really late last night after staying up watching Game of Thrones for most of the night; being so happy about the result of the court case yestday. All of a sudden Kurt’s alarm clock goes off really loud and wakes him in by making him jump; he falls onto the fall taking the duvet with him. Kurt then picks up the alarm clock and throws it out the window onto the New York road. (Stupid thing) he says to himself. All of a sudden he hears a moody voice that sound like a cross between a ran over sheep and a zombie say “Kurt why did you take the duvet with you?, I was lovely and warm. And why are you on the floor?” a zombie looking Blaine asked.

“Well first of all I fall on the floor when the alarm clock went of and jumped out of my fucking skin and secondly I fall with the duvet I did not steal it” Kurt explained. “Oh ok are you ok?” Blaine asked while helping his boyfriend up of the floor. ”Yeah I am now thanks” Kurt replied. The two then kissed and sat back down on the bed. “Anyway changing to subject Happy Birthday!” Kurt said giving his boyfriend a present. “Aww you remember! Thanks Kurt” Blaine said hugging his boyfriend. “Well go on then open it!” Kurt said happily. So with that Blaine opened the colourful parcel that was his present and inside he found three things – x2 tickets to a theme park and a photo in a black picture frame of him and Kurt when they first stared dating. “Aww thanks Kurt this is amazing” Blaine said thankfully giving his boyfriend a kiss and a hug. “But the tickets for the theme park are for today – so does this mean we are going today” Blaine asked existed. “Yep I have the hole day planned , so get ready Blaine Anderson cause today is going to be the best day of your life!.   
With that they two boys got changed and headed out to get the bus to take them to the theme park. 20 minutes later they had just arrived at the theme park. “So what do you wanna do first Blaine?” Kurt asked agree to find out what he would choose “The big roller coaster” Blaine replied “The one behind you” Blaine said. With that Kurt turned around to see the giant roller coaster and gulped. “Are you sure?” Kurt asked terrified. “Yeah it looks super fun come on” With that Kurt had no time to say no as Blaine dragged him to the line and sure affore they where next. With that the lady locked there belts and told them the rules of the ride. Blaine looked so happy and ready to go – Whiled Kurt looked like he was about to drop dead. With that the ride started, Kurt gulped as it went higher and higher in the air. He was fine and then came the first big drop, as it dropped Blaine was happy as anything and loving it on the other side of things poor Kurt was screaming and holding on for dear life. After 20 minutes the ride finally came to an end – and Kurt could not have been any happier. “Let’s go again!” Blaine said with a big grin on his face. Kurt then looked at him in horror “Let’s Not!” Kurt said quickly. Blaine laughed “Ok then what would you like to do next then, as I picked the first one” Blaine asked “I take you” Kurt said. The next thing Blaine knew they where in a line waiting to go on the cups and sauces behind a line full of children which where about 2 to 5 years old. At first Kurt felt a big inbassed and was going to leave and turn around- But Blaine assured him that it was ok and that if he liked it then who cared. Then they got on the ride – the only adults in the cup, as the rest where children. But they didn’t care – in fact they had a really good time and they even shouted “weeeee” when the ride was span. After that they did lots of other things – they went on hook a duck and won 4 prizes, they went on the log flow where Kurt got socked. They went into the haunted house where they where chased by a werewolf and Blaine shit himself. And finally they did the bumper cars. And then finally they made there way back home to there apartment. Where Kurt had planned a surprise party for Blaine ready there, Blaine loved it as there was a huge homemade cake made by Burt and all of there friends where their as well. 

After the party Kurt took Blaine out for a birthday date at a posh Italian resuted where they sat and ate a wonderful meal. Then they walked back home under the stars of New York City and shared a passionate kiss and a huge.

Finally when they came back home again Kurt give Blaine another surprise gift – a black kitten name Harry- which Blaine loved – but not as much as Kurt. Then after an amazing day the two went to bed happy and rapped up warm. Blaine was as happy as Kurt had made his birthday an amazing day and he loved him for that so in the end it was a great day and Blaine felt something he had not felt in a long time – that happiness was here again – and it was all thanks to Kurt :-).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Glee Fans! Thanks for reading Chapter 9 of Trapped in Pain hope you guys liked it and thought it was ok. Also really sorry I have not updated a chapter in a while just been really busy with x-mas stuff. So just to let you know if well Chapter 10 will be the finale chapter for this story it will be called Freedom hopefully you will like the ending I have in mind – and that will be uploaded before or just after Christmas. After that I might do a follow up story to this or do something else I don’t know yet lol. Anyways I hope u enjoyed and like this chapter pls leave a review of what you thought as I love to know. So as always everyone thanks and   
> \- Keep On Reading  OhMyGlee23


	10. Trapped In Pain - Chapter 10 - Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE) 

Last Time in Trapped in Pain – Kurt and Blaine had a celebration day out at a theme park for Blaine’s birthday – they had great fun and went on lots of rides. They then went out of a nice meal at a nice posh Italian resultant and went back home where Blaine found out Kurt had bought him a kitten named Harry , they two then went to sleep happy and Blaine felt that happiness was back in his life because of Kurt. 

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 10 – Freedom 

(7:00am In Kurt and Blaine’s New York Apartment)

Kurt is fast asleep in bed hinding under the covers for warm, whiled Blaine is in the kitchen cooking breakfast for someone he is on the phone to. Blaine waits calmly as he rings the person on the phone and waits for the person on the other end to answer. “Hello?” a zombie fid voice says on the other end of the phone. “Hi” Blaine replies “Wait this is Burt right? Not a zombie on the other end” Blaine askes Burt giggling to himself. “Yes Blaine is Burt” Burt replies “And please it’s too early to be making bad jokes! What is it you want? – Is it Kurt? Is he Ok! Burt asked pancaking. “No, No! Please don’t worry it’s not Kurt – he’s fine, it’s just I wanted to invite you over for breakfast with Carol. I know you and her are still in New York and your staying at a hotel for a while, and well I really want to ask you something that can’t really be down over the phone , if that’s ok?” Blaine asked. “Yeah no problem just give us 10 minutes and will be over” Burt replied. “No problem thanks” Blaine replied. He then ended the call and went back to cooking the breakfast. Just as he turned back around to cook the eggs he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist and a pair of smooth lips kiss him on the cheeks. He turned around to notice it was Kurt and kissed him back on the cheek. “Moring” Blaine said cheerfully “When did you wake up?” he asked. “Not long ago, about five minutes ago” Kurt said “Who are you making breakfast for?” He asked. “Your dad I need to talk to him about something” Blaine said. “Like what?” Kurt asked interacted to know what Blaine was going to ask his dad about. “Just if he knows………..where I can buy some cheap shoes from” Blaine said trying to lie quickly. Kurt giggled “OH Ok” he said. “But you can’t be here when I ask him, cause the shoes are for you for your birthday” Blaine asked hoping that Kurt wouldn’t mind. “Ok that’s weird, but sure no problem as long as there designer” Kurt said joking. Blaine then handed him some money “here why don’t you go shopping with Rachel so your not board here” Blaine said. “Ok thanks good idea” Kurt said “well then I’m going to get changed to go out then” He said giving Blaine one last kiss on the lips before going to get ready. 10 minutes later Kurt had gone out and there was a knock on the door it was Burt and Carol, he give them both a huge and welcomed them in. They then all sat around the dinner table in the kitchen waiting for the news Blaine wanted to tell them. “So what’s this about then Blaine?” Burt asked hoping to find out what was going on. “I swear if you cheated on Kurt! I will make sure you don’t leave this room without leaving it in a wheelchair” Burt said looking pissed off. 

“No No! It’s nothing like that! I would never ever dream of cheating on Kurt ever!” Blaine said in panic. “Ok Kid, calm down I believe you I was just testing you” Burt replied “But in all fairest now – what do you want to ask me?” Burt asked. “Well……………. I’m not quite sure how to say this, so am just gone to come right out with it” Blaine said “I would like your permission to ask Kurt to marry me” Blaine said. For 10 minutes after that there was nothing but a sound of silence. Then all of a sudden there was a voice “Oh course you can ask him , in fact I would like nothing more after anything you have been thought together – so yes that’s fine ask away” Burt said cheerfully “Thanks Burt” Blaine said hugging Burt. “I just have one question, when are you going to ask him?” Burt asked.  
“Tonight” Blaine said “I told everyone in a Facebook group chat that I was going to ask you for permission and then if it was ok and if you said yes and it was all good and ok then I was going to get everybody together for a party tonight to ask him.” Blaine said. “Great I be over for the party at six just let everyone no it’s ok” Burt said “Blaine then smiled and sore Burt and Carol out. 

(5:30 in New York City Centre)

Kurt and Rachel where done shopping and were now heading up to a coffee shop to go for a coffee, when Kurt’s phone went off. It was a text from Blaine saying to please come home as they where having a party tonight and he needed to come home to help getting thing ready – cause he was better at getting thing done quickly. “Sorry Rachel, looks like where going have to leave getting the coffee for today” Kurt said “No worries Hun I see you at the party” Rachel said. Kurt then headed home to help Blaine. About half an hour later the party was in full swing and everyone was having fun, then Blaine turned the music down and pulled Kurt to one side. “Sit” he said pointing to the arm chair Kurt then sat down and everyone waited to see his reaction to Blaine’s proposal. And at that moment he asked Kurt the million pound question “Kurt will you marry me?” everybody eyes then looked at Kurt in tension “OMG Blaine! Yes of course I will!” Kurt said in delight everybody the cheered in happiness, and in that amazing and joyful moment everything was perfect. 

(10 YEARS LATER :-) - WHAT HAPPENED SIENCE THEY WHERE TEENS

Blaine and Kurt and now happily married. They have a little girl named Frankie who they named in after Finn thanks to a apportion company who they love very much. Blaine is an actor on Broadway and is very successful he is currently playing the wizard in wicked. Kurt is a fashion designer at Vogue who is also very successful and he is currently making a outfits for Lady Gaga to walk down the run way in. They both still live in New York and have moved into a nice big house to support there child Frankie, and they are all living in happiness as a family. 

And as for Blaine’s Dad you ask? – well, he died in prison after 4 years as nobody would speak to him or talk to him not even his wife, he found out she had moved on with another man – so he felt lonely and ashamed of who he was – he hung himself with a skipping rope in his cell – he did however leave one final note for Blaine with three simple words on - AM SORRY SON. It’s just too bad it was too late. But Blaine was happy and forgive his dad – as after all it didn’t matter now he was finally free – he has a family who loves him – But most of all he finally had something he wanted all of his life – the power to be who he wanted to be a happy married gay man with Love Care and most of all Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 10 :-)
> 
> Ok guys! That’s it! Trapped In Pain is finally finished I hope u liked it it’s great to finish it but also a shame lol – Do not worry I shall be writing more fanfiction soon but I so happy with this one – thanks so much for all the kind reviews all the way thought and have a great Christmas thanks guys and as always   
> Keep On Reading  OhMyGleeme 23

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter 1 
> 
> Hey guys! hope u like my glee fanfiction never write fanfiction before so I hope u like it really did try hard to make it sound good and please leave reviews and tell me what you think of it please , I am also open to any suggestions you guys may have on how I can make it better or what you guys would like me to add to it , anyways thanks for reading and hopefully I will write up chapter 2 soon and upload it .  
> \- Thanks and in till next time – Keep Reading :-) Ohmygleeme23


End file.
